fablefandomcom-20200222-history
The Fable Wiki:Image Categorization Project
or Why do our images have no real organization? Categories Images Project Members If you are interested in taking part in this project, please add your name below: *WikiaWizard – Project coordinator *Enodoc *TombRaiser How to Help Categories that need categorizing will appear in Category:Image Categorization project. If the category is empty, please be patient; Enobot will be populating the category from the file namespace in due course. Note this category may seem disorganised, due to it combining images of all types into one location. Each image in the project category will appear in one of four classes, which will help identify which images have been seen to already: *Those in Class A require attention, and need to be categorized. The image should be categorized into an appropriate subcategory (when such a subcategory exists), and should not appear in that subcategory's parent. For example, an image of Brightwall should be found in Category:Fable III Location Images, and not in Category:Fable III Images or Category:Location Images, as Fable III Location Images is a subcategory of both Fable III and Locations. **In the case of images that are concept art, they would not appear under categories such as Category:Fable III Location Concept Art. Images of this type should instead be sorted as above but also have an additional category added i.e "Category:Fable III Concept Art". **Once an image has been sorted please add |updated=Your username to the Image Categorization template at the top of the page. This will move the image to Class B. *Images in Class B have been categorized, and require checking. This should be undertaken by a different editor to the one who added the categories. Checking ensures that a second opinion can be obtained regarding the image's category consistency relative to other images of its type. **As part of the checking stage, the image's licensing template should also be checked. This may mean that some templates would have to be changed e.g changing Fair Use/Self template to the Lionhead template, if this wasn't already done as part of Stage A. **Once an image has been checked, please add |checked=Your username to the Image Categorization template at the top of the page. This will move the image to Class C. *Images in Class C have been checked, and the category layout is complete. These images are awaiting final review, wherein they are removed from the project. **Once the image is "complete", the Image Categorization template will be removed by the project coordinator or a nominated editor. *If you come across a page that has been tagged that you do not think should be included, please add |vetoed=Your username to the Image Categorization template at the top of the page. This will move the page to Class 0 where it will be reviewed by the project coordinator. Questions, comments and other project discussions can be made at Project talk:Image Categorization Project. Additionally, if you have any problems with categorizing any of the images, then don't hesitate to also ask at the project talk page.